Timmy Grimm's Dusclops
This Dusclops is a -type Pokémon owned by Timmy Grimm. Biography As he was walking in Verdanturf Town, Timmy noticed a Duskull and befriended it. However, his mother forbade him to have a Pokémon, which made Timmy sad. Fortunately, his father, Tommy, made a costume for Timmy, to disguise himself as the Phantom to train Duskull. Timmy, as the Phantom, battled Drew and his Roselia. Roselia struggled to battle the Phantom's Dusclops, who used Shadow Punch and Will-O-Wisp, which defeated Roselia. Later on, the Phantom challenged Ash and Pikachu to a battle. Pikachu started off with Quick Attack, but since Dusclops was a Ghost-type Pokémon, the move had no effect. Instead, Dusclops started attacking with Shadow Punch. Before the fight could continue, Timmy noticed his mother was coming, so he called Dusclops back and ran off. During the Contest, Timmy sent Dusclops, who lifted and controlled the Will-O-Wisp with Psychic, allowing him to pass into the next round. During the battle with Jessie's Dustox, Timmy sent Dusclops. Dusclops countered Dustox's Whirlwind with Shadow Punch, but got hit with Psybeam. Since Dustox continued to use Psybeam, Dusclops used Psychic to counter the attack. Time was up and since Dustox lost more points, Dusclops won the round. Jessie was furious and, together with Meowth and James, ran off to steal Dusclops, but were blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. In the final round, Timmy faced off against May, who sent Skitty. Skitty was hit by Dusclops' Focus Punch. Skitty used Double Slap, but Dusclops was immune to that attack. Dusclops repeated its attack, but so did Skitty, which countered the attack. By using Will-O-Wisp and Psychic, Dusclops managed to damage Skitty. Skitty tried to use Tackle, but was hit by Hyper Beam. Skitty used Blizzard, but since it did not master the move, Dusclops was unhurt by the attack and launched another Hyper Beam. To defeat Skitty, Dusclops was about to use another Hyper Beam, but Skitty used Assist, which turned into Gust that countered Dusclops' attack, which evened the scores. Dusclops attempted to attack with Focus Punch, but was countered by Skitty's Assist, which turned into String Shot. After Timmy got encouraged by his mother to continue the battle, Dusclops fired Will-O-Wisp, but Skitty's Assist turned into Ember, which stopped the attack. Skitty fired the same move, which was turned into Silver Wind, but Dusclops' Psychic negated the attack. In a final clash, Skitty fired Blizzard against Dusclops' Hyper Beam, which knocked Dusclops down. Since Timmy lost more points, it lost the battle. Before arriving to Slateport City for May's Grand Festival, she and Ash remembered their past adventures so far. May recalled facing Timmy and his Dusclops. Known moves Using Will-O-Wisp Timmy Grimm Dusclops Shadow Punch.png Using Shadow Punch Timmy Grimm Dusclops Psychic.png Using Psychic Timmy Grimm Dusclops Focus Punch.png Using Focus Punch Timmy Grimm Dusclops Hyper Beam.png Using Hyper Beam | Will-O-Wisp; fire; AG061: Disaster of Disguise Shadow Punch; ghost; AG061: Disaster of Disguise Psychic (move); psychic; AG062: Disguise Da Limit Focus Punch; fighting; AG062: Disguise Da Limit Hyper Beam; normal; AG062: Disguise Da Limit }} Gallery Timmy Grimm Duskull.png|As Duskull Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon